


Sonic and friends erotic adventures.

by Metroidisdabest



Series: Cursed fanfiction universe of Monika. [1]
Category: Barney & Friends, Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Kirby (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Vocaloid
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Shadow, Character Death, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Kids, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Door Sex, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Funerals, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Murder, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sirens, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Sonic, Travel, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metroidisdabest/pseuds/Metroidisdabest
Summary: Sonic and Amy and Yoshi have sex but adventures do come around in their sexual adventures and Monika enters into Momo's life. Shadow comes into Sonic's life.
Relationships: Amy Rose/ Sonic the Hedgehog/ Yoshi(Nintendo), Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Sonic the Hedgehog mentioned, Hatsune Miku/Megurine Luka, Kagamine Len/Original Character(s), Kaito/Meiko (Vocaloid), Kirby (Kirby) & Original Female Character(s), Monika/Original Female Character(s), Shadow the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog, Yoshi (Nintendo)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Cursed fanfiction universe of Monika. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086077
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction that I probably used on a generator. I don't really ship SonAmy I just wanted to make a cursed fanfiction. Yes, we have some rape here with Momo and Kirby.

Sonic and Amy kissed then Barney came to Sonic's house, with a knife in his hand. it turns out that Barney wanted Amy’s pussy, Barney tried to rape her, Sonic killed Barney. “I’d like dat ass.” Said Amy, then sonic went to get Amy’s pussy, Then Yoshi crashed the party and puked on Amy’s white panties. Yoshi asked,” can I join you guys.” Said, Yoshi. Amy said, “Sure as long as you have a penis.” Yoshi pulled out his penis and said “I have one.” Sonic swallowed penis the next day Amy Rose Got Pregnant. She was 8 weeks Later the babies were born on April 20, 2021, 

Sonic and Amy were at the hospital she had to push. They were baby twins, one a Yoshi and one a hedgehog. She named the Yoshi “Flora” the hedgehog was pink so she named it “Victoria”.

Ever since she has been very proud of the baby girl which she describes as ”beautiful” and seeing the hope and a future from its future.

Yoshi’s penis was bigger ever since the threesome with sonic and Amy, he needed some hoes, so he went to the strip club and met Momo a hot lady with big boobs. She was a tomboy, they decided to go to her place and fuck, she gave Yoshi a blow job, she really had a big dildo and gave Yoshi a cum facial. Then she came to Yoshi and started to suck his dick so he squirted all over her face. she sucks so good Yoshi exploded her mouth.

Yoshi got Momo pregnant and she felt like throwing up, so he went to Sonic and Amy’s house for advice, she met Tails and then Tails, Yoshi and Momo had a threesome and she sucked Yoshi’s penis so good she felt like throwing up again and he used her pussy as a target in the hole he got in with Sonic, then ran to Sonic’s house again’, it was a miracle because before he got Sonic, he never had a chance with one of his sisters.

Kirby and Momo went on an adventure to find the golden dildo, Momo was feeling uncomfortable around Kirby, she missed her husband Yoshi, when they found the golden dildo she had sex with Kirby, but at the same time, she was stressed about having to be loyal to her husband Yoshi, because of her feelings for Yoshi. During the encounter with the dancing monster, Momo grew more nervous, worrying about Yoshi.

When her husband Yoshi came home, the two brothers made up. They explained that they planned to use their secret treasure to enhance their relationship, so they got into a heated discussion about what they could do to improve their relationship. Momo and Kirby were seen breaking down the door, both jumped on Yoshi and kissed him

Yoshi and Momo French kissed, then Momo started to Suck Yoshi’s cock and it felt good to her then Yoshi held her and put his penis in her vagina and she moaned in pleasure before Yoshi pulled out and tossed her on the bed. Yoshi held her off his dick in her mouth and raised her up until his nut came out of his penis then he spits it on her and off to bed she went’

3 and Yoshi has done a hot show off the bottom or to hell you're nuts

It's just why Yoshi is amazing. He is so good in bed. He makes me feel so safe and always the same go back and check out Yoshi and Momo French kissed, then Momo started to cum.

Kirby’s dick has been getting bigger since he had sex with Momo, so he decided to go to the strip club for some hoes, He then met Amora an attractive woman. They decided to fuck at the house, but Amora had some plans so Kirby agreed to have sex with her, but she made him keep an eye on her, so he took out his gun and told her to be there at 9:00. Amora showed up and they fucked for a bit but then Kirby decided that he had had enough and decided to fuck Amora's pussy with his cock. Then, Amora and Kirby split up. When Kirby and Amora went to play video games, Kirby told Amora about a dream he had that led Sonic and Amy to have their own sex video game.


	2. Kirby has sexy time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirby and Momo have sex but an unexpected visitor interrupts them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I added Monika from DDLC and she will be a major character in this story.

Kirby kissed Momo and pushed her to the bed.

"Wanna fuck?" he asked and Momo moaned in response.

Kirby climbed onto the bed and lay beside Momo, kissing her.

He noticed that Momo was wet, and he kissed her pussy a few times,

before moving up and slipping his cock into her.

Momo took the hint, and spread her legs wide open,

"Oh, fuck me now!

Oh, it feels so good! "

she said as Kirby slid his cock into her cunt.

Momo had a beautiful pussy, with beautiful lips.

And her cunt was as tight as they came, as was his cock.

Kirby kissed Momos tits and then Momo licked Kirbys cock and it felt gross as she licked it,

Kirby’s cock was rising and Momo climbed on his legs and they kissed each other passionately,

Kirby pulled away from her mouth, Then Monika comes crashing into their house and wants to have sex with Momo.

"Can I fuck your wife," asked Monika. "We can have a threesome," said Kirby.

Monika took off her clothes and sucked on Kirbys cock so passionately and kissed Momo on the lips.

Kirby slipped his cock inside of Monika and Momo kissed her before Kirby thrust her all the way.

Kirby touched Monika's nipples as Monika Moaned she said "Harder, Harder." "Fuck me, Harder.

" Kirby thrashed his dick harder into her and she moaned really loudly. "I'm about to cum." then she cummed.

Monika then slapped Kirby for grooming Momo and she went and kissed Momo passionately and Momo asked

, "Can I stay with you?" "Yes." Said, Monika. She was happy that she saved Momo from Kirby,

Monika then took Momo home to her bedroom. Momo asked Monika."Can I please stay with you forever and can you delete Kirby?.

"

"Yes my Love" She then kissed her lover passionately and she admitted to using Kirby as a way to get closer to her.

"I am actually pregnant with Kirbys kids so could we keep them and have them as our own kids.?" asked Momo.

"Yes, anything for you." Then they went and snuggled on the couch."

Monika?" asked Momo. "Yes love," said Monika. "Please stay with me forever." She went and kissed her temple

"Of course dear." "I love you so much." Said Monika. "I love you too." Said Momo.

Then they kissed.


	3. Monika the Bi Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika Enjoys time with her girlfriend.

Monika hugged Momo and then kissed her on the lips. Momo kissed back.

"What's the matter, Monika? Did you have some personal problems to talk about?" asked Momo.

"No. It's just the way you were looking at me."

"Aah," said Momo. "I was just taking your measure. You are an adult, after all. What you saw was natural."

"I saw something else, too. I saw your true love, Momo. I know it. Now I know how I can tell you're really Momma."

she climbed out of her chair and pulled Momo to the door.

"Come back here, little girl," said Momo.

Momo closed her eyes.

"Momo, My love." Said Monika as she kissed her lips. Momo kissed Monika back as the two shared a brief kiss as their hands began to wander through their clothing.

"Well, Momo, you've seen me naked before." Said Monika to her lover.

"Really? I have not." Replied Momo with a smile.

"Yes, really." She answered as she touched Momo's nipple. Momo blushed as Monika gently squeezed on the nipple.

"It's okay. I just wanted to make sure you still loved me."  
"Momma."

"Oh Momo, of course, I do." Momo leaned in and placed a tender kiss on Monika's lips.

"I love you, Monika."

"I love you too, Momo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They will get married soon.


	4. Yoshi and Amora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoshi and Amora have a sexy time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amora actually cheated on Kirby and Yoshi cheated on Momo. So the two did set them up together until Monika came into Momo's life.

Yoshi kissed Amora, and she returned it.

She was happy that Yoshi would share her.

Yoshi drank the rest of his drink and started making another.

Amora stared at his crotch as he stood, his thick bulge enticing her.

She bent over and started licking it, slowly at first then making it a full-blown French kiss with her lips surrounding his member.

Yoshi gasped, she was so tight he could not breathe.

Amora smiled as she continued with her mouth before slowly moving down his legs and kissing his knees.

As she took off her bra and then Yoshi sucked on her tits. 

Amora looked at his finger and broke the wedding ring 

"I only used Momo and brought her to Kirby." 

said, Yoshi. "She's such a useless slut."

said Amora rubbing his cock.

then she went and put her mouth on his cock

"You taste good." Said, Amora.

Then she put his penis inside of her vagina.

She moaned really loud. 

"Oh yes, Oh Yes, fuck me harder."

He kept on thrusting her really hard.

"I'm about to cum." said Amora

then she cummed, then they kissed passionately.


	5. Actual SonAmy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some wholesome SonAmy

Sonic kissed Amy's forehead and held her hand as he held out the flower.

I felt bad for the boy when it became obvious that Amy wasn't feeling up to it.

He was so sweet to her though, asking if she was ok and what was wrong.

This went on for a while and Amy was still making no move to let him hold her hand, but he just held her hand out to him.

"No thanks, sweetie.

You must be exhausted from all that touring."

She said quietly and I really felt sorry for the boy.

"Alright Amy, I think you better go to bed.

Sonic kissed Amy's lips softly again and Amy's lips returned the kiss, her hands fondling Sonic's chest, her arms circling Sonic's neck, her legs tightening around his waist.

Sonic felt Amy's lips suck on his tongue and closed his eyes, enjoying her kiss.

She was soft and warm, her tongue teasing his.

He could feel her toes digging into his ass, their legs tangled together.

He felt a hand play with the hair on his upper thigh.

He broke away from Amy's mouth, letting her lower lip play in his.

He smiled as he patted her head as she slept. 

Sonic held Amy as she slept for a few moments, and he stared into her eyes.

He smiled and took out his cellphone.

There were plenty of pictures of Amy and his self, but he stared at the most recent one.

Sonic then kissed Amy softly, in the palm of his hand, with a smile on his face.

He kept it there and put it back into his pocket.

He then got up and walked out of the house.

The sun was just setting as he reached his house, and he began to run out of the neighborhood.

As he was running out of the neighborhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This won't be so wholesome in a while


	6. Yoshi vs Amelia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika deletes Yoshi but is unsuccessful but she meets a siren and something happens to Yoshi.

Yoshi gets deleted by Monika after having been verbally abused by Yoshi in the past.

Yoshi glitches hints throughout the episode to help Amelia the Siren solve puzzles, which are later revealed to be clues to uncovering Monika's past.

Monika responds to the discovery of the glitching hints by explaining that her own experiences were not as traumatic as the child abuse to which Yoshi (and Amelia) were subjected, but she feels that the strength that the glitching hints have given her her to Amelia helps to defeat Yoshi. 

Amelia and Monika use codes to delete Yoshi's data.

Yoshi has visited Cyberdrome's crossroads in some cyber type form and now fights him in a cyborg form.

The player has the option to stay in his or her car, staying the fight, or switch to Yoshi, doing battle with cyborgs.

Along the way, Yoshi finds various pieces of the Cyberdrome world, each presenting a moral quandary, the player must choose to engage in the battle, or break off and do something else, perhaps avoiding the challenge altogether.

Yoshi can then pick up one of a series of cubes which now are available to play in the lobby. The number of cubes is one of the game’s “Solutions”. If Yoshi connects with a number of them he can perform a “Troubleshooter” like effect, which provides him a speed boost. The more cubes he has the bigger and faster this effect is. Also, an interesting feature is that Yoshi can eat some of the cubes if they are tossed directly in front of him. This can help in some instances, or gain a speed boost in others, but again it’s mostly in heading south to the conger hill where he meets Sonic. 

Amelia then sings a luring song in the river and Yoshi falls for it, then Amelia stabbed Yoshi with her trident killing him. Sonic heard Yoshi scream and he went to investigate. He found Yoshi's body in the river. 

Sonic then screamed really loudly as he found Yoshi's body in the river. He tried to call 911 but they did not respond so Sonic carried Yoshi's body to the hospital and the doctors took him in. Yoshi had lost a lot of blood from being stabbed, "Please stay with me." said Sonic crying to Yoshi trying to have him alive. Yoshi's heartbeat stopped and he died. Sonic cried so loud that the doctors had to kick him out of the hospital. Sonic did attend Yoshi's funeral with Mario and Luigi and Amora. Sonic wanted revenge so he called Shadow to help him take revenge on the girls.


	7. Sonic Fucks Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic gets to have sex with Shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I do make some meme references in this chapter cause I thought it would be funny. And yes this is now a Sonadow fanfiction.

Shadow agreed to help Sonic and invited him to his house. Sonic French kissed Shadow and Shadow kissed back. 

They kissed so much they fell on the bed. Sonic then started to put his hands on Shadows cock. Shadow moaned as he did,

"Oh, Sonic," "Fuck me hard." "What's the magic word?" said Sonic. "Please fuck me." moaned Shadow.

"Okay then suck on it." Shadow put his mouth on Sonics' cock and Sonic said "Good boy and also nice cock." "Hey, that's my line." Said Shadow.

"I want you to put your cock inside of me." Said Shadow as he moaned. "Well, what's the magic word slut?" Said Sonic. "Please, put it in."

Sonic then put his Penis inside of Shadow and "This is so much better than that damn fourth chaos emerald." Moaned Shadow. 

Sonic then started to thrust and Shadow kept on moaning "Sonic" "Sonic" "Sonic" "Yes" "Harder" "More".

"Well okay, little slut." As sonic thrust him so much faster, Shadow kept on moaning loudly and said" I'm about to cum."

"Me too." said Sonic "Cum with me." then they both came. "Now I want you to fuck me on the door." Said Shadow. 

"Ooh, A horny slut, I like that." Sonic purred. Sonic took the lube out of his dresser and spread it on his cock. 

"Why didn't we use that." Said Shadow. "I wanted to see you cum fast." "Now stand." Sonic picked Shadow up 

and put him inside his penis. Shadow held on to Sonic as Sonic thrust on the door. "Yes, Yes."

"I'm your slut, I'm your fourth chaos emerald." Moaned Shadow. "You're so tight." Said Sonic

"That's because I love you Sonic." Moaned Shadow. 

"Well, I love you too, even more than Amy." Said Sonic as they came. 

"That was amazing." Said Shadow. 

Then they kissed passionately.

"Let's forget about revenge and spend some time together." Said Sonic.

Shadow nodded his head as he agreed. "Now let's go to sleep," said Shadow.


	8. Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic asks Monika to delete Amy Rose but she has him do a request before doing so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is two years later after Monika deletes Kirby, and Momo and Monika have been getting really close. I also make references to the NaruMitsu engagement rings.

Sonic woke up in the morning and kissed Shadows forehead. "Morning dear," said Sonic. "Morning love,"

Said Shadow and he put his lips on Sonic's. They had a pleasant kiss and Sonic went to Monika's house and rang the doorbell.

"What is it?" said Monika all tired. "I want you to delete Amy Rose." Said Sonic. "Well, I have a quest for you." "Come in." Said Monika. 

Monika made some coffee and brought it over to the living room. "Well, I want you to buy an engagement ring for me and my girlfriend." 

Monika said as she sipped her cup of coffee. "I want to propose to her tonight." Said Monika blushing. "How long have you two dated."

We have dated for two years after fighting Kirby. "Said, Monika. "I will do it." Said, Sonic. Sonic then ran over to the mall to look for the best

engagement rings. He found one with a ruby in the middle and Diamonds with a rose gold band and one that had a diamond in the middle and

surrounded by Sapphires with a gold band. "These remind me of the lawyer couple." thought Sonic. He then found two fancy white emerald rings.

"How much are they?" Asked Sonic. "They are $3,998 "," said the cashier. "I don't have that much." Thought Sonic. "Could we trade?" asked Sonic

"What do you have to trade?" Asked the cashier. "I have this shiny metal necklace." Said Sonic. "Okay Trade accepted." Said the cashier. 

Sonic then ran back to Monika's house and gave her the two rings. "Thank you." Said Monika. "Now I will delete her." then that was when Amy Rose

Got deleted. Then came nighttime. Monika took Momo on a date at the amusement park and they went on the rides together. Monika went on her knees at 

the entrance of the amusement park and asked" Momo, my love." "Will you marry me?" 

"Yes, A thousand times, Yes." Screamed Momo. "I love you Momo." As she slid the ring on her finger

She went and called Sonic to tell him that they got engaged. 

"I love you too Monika." Said Momo and then she grabbed on to Monika for a kiss.

The crowd at the front clapped for them. "I hope me and Shadow will get married." Thought Sonic.


	9. Hatsune Miku loves Playing With Kids.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika spends time with her fiance while one of her friends take care of the kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kids are here   
> They can inhale anything and absorb their powers.   
> kids  
> Melanie Doki  
> age;2, birthday-10/5, Gender; female, Hair color, brown, eyes; blue.   
> Alex Doki  
> age;2, birthday;10/5, Gender; male, hair color: pink, eyes; brown

Monika woke up the next morning and went to check on the kids and she saw that they were sleeping on her bed with her fiance. "Morning sweet bugs." Said, Monika giving them their medicine. 

"Can we go to the park today?" Asked Melanie. "Yes, we can dear." "Just don't wake up momma." Said Monika. When they got to the park Monika went with Momo to meet up with 

Hatsune Miku. "Hi!" Said Hatsune Miku being excited to hug them. "Who is this cute little boy?" asked Miku. "That's our son Alex, he can inhale and absorb powers into himself 

and use them." Said Momo. "our daughter Melanie can do the same." "Now go play with your brother." Said Monika. "Miku will watch you guys so say hi to Miku." "Hi auntie Miku" Said 

Melanie. "Hi, M-m-i-i-k-k-u," said Alex. Then Miku's friend Gumi came over. "Kids this is Gumi Megipod, she is a friend of mine." "Hi Gumi." Said Melanie. "They are so cute." Said 

Gumi so excitedly. "Yes, I am babysitting them until Momo and Monika are done their date." Said Miku. "Wanna go on the swings?" asked Gumi. "YES." Said both of the children

Gumi held the kids and put them on the little kid swings and pushed them. "Higher," said Melanie. Then she pushed higher. She smiled seeing the kids so happy with happy tears. 

She went to take a picture of both of them on her phone and sent it to Miku. "These kids are gifted, I wish I could be just like them." Said Gumi. "They are an inspiration." Said Gumi 

"They are inspiring me to take care of kids and I think I want to work at a daycare." Said Gumi. "You are a good singer." Said Miku. "You are Gifted," said Miku. Then she saw Kaito 

come over with Meiko. Kaito said Hi to the two girls and children. "Why does his voice sound like Kermit," asked Melanie. ''I actually have no idea." Said Miku, "I'm Kaito and this is my wife Meiko." said Kaito introducing himself. "These kids are cute." Said Meiko. "Can we please make kids when we get home?" said Meiko. "Of course." 

Said Kaito. "Or we could do it here hiding in the bushes." Said Kaito. Then Megurine Luka came over. "Hi, Miku." Said, Luka.   
"Guys, this is my girlfriend Luka." Said Miku. Luka cupped Miku's face and leaned forward for a kiss.   
"I love you Miku." Said, Luka. "I love you too Luka." Said Miku.  
Then Momo and Monika arrived and said "Thank you for taking care of them." "We will play more when we get home." Said Momo.


	10. Monikas Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika and Momo finally get married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I added the Kagamine twins to the story.

Momo woke up in the morning excited about her wedding, she was going to get married to Monika. She was so excited that she 

shouted out of the window. "IM GETTING MARRIED TODAY!!!!" Shouted Momo. She accidentally woke up Eggman and he tried to 

attack her for waking him up. Monika woke up and stood in front of her fiance. "Leave me and my fiance alone." "I have no mood 

to delete people today got it." "Got it." Said the frightened Eggman. "He's one of Sonics' ex-boyfriends." Said Monika. "Wait really?"

Asked Momo. "Yes, they were enemies and after one of Eggman's last defeats he confessed his love to Sonic and They dated since 

then." Explained Monika. "He broke up with him because he was found cheating on him with Amy Rose." Explained Monika. 

"Sonic dumped Amy two months ago when he found out that she was working with Amelia to kill one of his closest friends. 

Sonic was sad when Yoshi died, He invited Shadow for comfort and he confessed his feelings and they had sex." Said Monika.

"Oh, I didn't know he had feelings for my ex-husband Yoshi." Said Momo as she was shocked. "That doesn't matter now let's get 

ready for our big day today." Said Monika as she went to kiss her fiance. After that, they drove together to the beach. They got 

dressed in their swimsuits and they wore their wedding dresses beneath the swimsuits. Kagamine Rin and Len were there as the 

flower twins. "Len, don't mess this up." Said Rin angrily. "I wouldn't if you were trying to control me with your Saturn game

controller." Said Len. Miku broke the argument and said."I'm happy for both of you. You really deserve each other." Said Miku. 

"Miku-chan."Called Luka. "Oh hey sweetie." Said, Luka in her white dress that had her swimsuit underneath. They saw Shadow 

and Sonic sitting together. "Oh hey, Sonic." Said Monika. "She told me about your relationship." Said Momo. "Oh so you know that 

we are a couple." Said Sonic. "Yup." said a confident Momo. After that, the wedding started. Sonic was the best man at the 

wedding. "Do you take this woman to be your lawful wife, and to care for you forever?" asked the priest. "I do." Said Momo

Do you take this woman to stay by your side forever?" Asked the priest. "I do," said Monika. "You may kiss the bride."

They kissed each other passionately. Momo threw the bouquet of flowers and Miku and Luka caught the bouquet. Miku kissed

Luka as they held the bouquet and proposed to her. "YES.," said Miku, "I will." "I guess two miracles can happen in one day." Said 

Momo happily leaning her head against her new wife. Shadow did set up the bachelor party at the beach. "Let's go for a swim." 

Said Diana and Alex. "Okay love bugs." then they went for a swim. She splashed water all over her wife. They kissed and made 

out in the water. Rin caught Len looking at Amelias boobs and his twin sister Rin slapped him. "Stop being such a pervert." Said 

an angry Rin. "Oh it's okay he can stare all he wants." Said Amelia talking smoothly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will have a honeymoon chapter soon.


	11. len fucks a mermaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the wedding, Amelia invites Len over at her place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I writing this it's so sexual and cursed. And yes I regret writing this chapter.

"Do you like my tits." Said Amelia teasingly. "I heard that you fucked Miku and Meiko before." Said Amelia. 

"Yes I did and I want to fuck you." Said Len as he took off her bikini and sucked on her tits. "

Oh yes" "Suck on them harder." Moaned Amelia. He sucked on them harder and harder. "

Murder my pussy next." Moaned Amelia. "How am I supposed to do that?" Asked Len. 

"Oh, let me transform," said Amelia  
.   
"She transformed into a human and she has scales all over her body.

He pushed her over to the ground and slid his Penis inside of her.  
"  
Oh yes just like that." She moaned. She moaned so loud that someone came down to the beach and it was Knuckles the Echidna. 

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SEE?" Screamed Knuckles. 

"I can e-explain," said Amelia. She was also known for being accused of murder.

"Okay that's it I'm calling the cops." Said Knuckles.

The police came over and arrested both of them.

IA was prosecuting this case and MAYU was the defense attorney.

MAYU asked Amelia some questions over at the detention center.

"Who am I in love with." MAYU wondered. 

"I think we could have sex in here." Said Amelia feeling horny.

"Uhhh I don't think so."

She then killed MAYU for not having sex with her 

IA came over and saw her body she was so terrified and Next was that she was accused of murder.

The defense attorney next was Fukase he had several conversations with her and she began having feelings for him.

The prosecutor was Kasane Teto one of Hatsune Mikus's cousins.


	12. Fukase the defense attorney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IA is accused of murder and Fukase Agrees to defend her.

IA was accused of the murder of MAYU but Fukase agreed to defend her.

” IA let me defend you.”said Fukase. 

“I know I didn’t do it but no one will believe me.” Said IA. 

“But I believe you and I will investigate with my assistant Kaai Yuuki.” Said Fukase. 

Then Yuuki came over with her creepy doll. “Hello.” Said Yuuki as she walked over and gave a creepy stare. 

“She’s creepy.” Said a creeped out IA. “It’s okay I’m used to her.” Said Fukase. 

“So where we’re you during the murder?” Asked Fukase. 

“I was looking for clues and I was going to check on MAYU.” Said IA. 

“Seems to be no spirit locks, she’s telling the truth.” Thought Fukase. 

“Now what was the victim doing?” Asked Fukase 

Then came Spirit locks through her soul. 

Then they arrived to the beach and found a bikini top by the shore. 

“Hmm I see some knives on the bikini.” thought Fukase. 

(Bikini top added to court record.)

He then found some mechanical parts next to the bikini. 

(Parts added to court record) 

He then went to the detention center and presented Yuukis doll and presented the evidence.

“Okay, I’ll tell you what she was doing she was questioning her and the defendant wanted to have sex with her but MAYU refused so she was killed.” Said IA.

“How do you know all of this?” Asked Fukase.

“I have a letter here that the defendant dropped and had the plans to kill anyone who would refuse her orders.” Said IA. 

“I need that letter for court tomorrow.” Said Fukase. 

“Okay, but make sure to use it when necessary.” Said IA. 

“The trial is tomorrow.” said IA. “Yuuki will help me.” Said Fukase.


	13. After the Trial. Hello London, end of the journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IA is declared not guilty, a mysterious Vocaloid is missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the aftermath of the case.

"Very well, I announce my Verdict." "IA is Not Guilty." Said the Judge. 

It turned out that Amelia was actually a creepy mechanical monster called Calne Ca.

She is known for causing deaths and killing people, even made someone commit suicide once. 

IA came over to Fukase and said"I have something to tell you." "What is it?" Asked Fukase. 

"I am having feelings for you and I think I'm in love with you." Said IA. "I feel the same." Said Fukase. 

IA pulled his face towards her and put her lips on his. The kiss was short and sweet. 

"You can call me anytime." Said IA. "I will." Said Fukase happy and lovestruck. 

Then Hatsune Miku came over to Sonics house. "Hey, have you seen Oliver?" asked Miku. 

"No." Said Sonic. "And who is Oliver?" Asked Sonic. 

"He's an English Vocaloid, he's 12 years old, a boy soprano has blonde hair, wears bandages on his feet." Said Miku. 

"Oh, I might know where he is." Said Sonic. "Oh really?" asked Miku. "Yes really." Said Sonic. 

"Well, You have to come with me to look for him." Said Miku. "Fine." Said Sonic sighing. 

They looked all over the neighborhood but could not find him. They then went to the airport and looked there

but no luck. So they got tickets for London and it took about 9 hours for the plane to arrive and 9 hours to get to the United Kingdom. 

They looked everywhere in the UK and he was found under the GreatBen. "Why were you looking for me?" Oliver shouted.

"They were orders from Flower and she told me to find you." Said Miku. "Well, let's head home." Said Sonic. "Ugh, fine."

Said Oliver. Then they went to the airport and it took 9 hours to get home. "I was so worried about you." Screamed Flower. 

"So was James." Said Flower. Oliver ran outside of the airport and hugged Flower. James the finch flew over to Olivers hat and

chirped happily as Oliver was back. "Well, I gotta go home." Said Miku. "Bye." 

Another adventure will come, a new journey, we had some crazy beginnings, Made some new friends and enemies and some new love. 

Even in love with rivals, and coders, and singers, even lawyers and mermaids fall in love. 

This marks the end of this erotic adventure.


End file.
